


i was lowkey inspired by a song

by bacom



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Uh dwight dies and, kisses someone, who?? Idk you decide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 21:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19934434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bacom/pseuds/bacom
Summary: Dwight fucking dies lmao





	i was lowkey inspired by a song

**Author's Note:**

> Song I got inspired by? Arms tonite by mother mother bcus M

Dwight couldn't breathe.  
  
Air was sparse as he gasped and sobbed, everything coming out of his once filled lungs.  
  
There was a crushing grip on his throat, a knife impaled in his belly.  
  
He smacked and kicked, struggling against Myer's grip, but the knife only dug up farther and he cried out.   
  
There was blood everywhere, he was dying.  
  
He felt blood bubble up and out of his mouth, oozing down his chin and dripping onto his once clean office shirt.  
  
When Myer's was satisfied he tossed Dwight aside, walking off to find the rest of the survivors.  
  
He wasn't fully dead, he knew that. His fingers were going numb and he lost feeling in his stomach. He rasped for breath as tears streaked down his cheeks. Pudding onto the floor with his blood.   
  
He hated dying. He hated this whole realm, he hated being forced into trials, he hated being able to fit in with everyone but still be a complete stranger, he hated being alive. He wished this death could be his last but it wouldn't, it never would be.  
  
He could hear footsteps rush up to him, it was faint compared to the static in his ears. There was a panicked voice as he felt himself get picked up, he couldn't tell who it was though.  
  
Everything was blurry and the world was spinning, he was held close to whoever was holding him, he knew it was one of the guys from how firm and angular they felt compared to the girls.  
  
He tried to say something, but all that came out his throat was a gurgle and more blood. He felt hands grab his cheeks and pull him close and before he knew it there was contact on his lips, he was being kissed.   
  
He couldn't even kiss back if he tried. He blinked a few times before the world was suddenly black.

**Author's Note:**

> You decide who dwight smooched bcus I'm too lazy to decide


End file.
